Along with rapid development of Internet and computer technologies, mankind enters an informationized society. Due to rapid development of a network and wide popularization of related network applications, the Internet has gradually become an indispensable part in people's daily work and life. However, along with sharp increased page view and data traffic of an existing network, a processing capability and calculation intensity of the existing network are also correspondingly increased, thus real-time monitoring and traffic statistics collection of a network become more and more important.
There are three main implementation manners for traffic statistics collection in related art. The first is implementation through a proxy server, the second is implementation through a local router and the third is implementation through a self-control network bridge. However, irrespective of the implementation manner adopted, a counter technology is adopted. Thus it can be seen that the amount of counter resources is a key factor which limits the traffic statistics collection. A mainstream implementation manner adopting the counter technology in the related art is to simultaneously collect statistics on both the number of messages and the number of bytes in each message. In such a kind of implementation manner, one counter may usually collect the traffic statistics for only one type of data traffic. In case of counter resource shortage, counter resources would become a vital factor which limits traffic statistics collection. In case of a special condition, for example, when two types of data traffic are required to be simultaneously read for realization of certain specific functions, because there is inevitably a time difference during simultaneous operation of two counters, it is difficult to ensure counting accuracy.